


All the Right Imperfections

by calhale, setralynn



Series: Miles To Go [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Discussion Of Collaring, Discussion of Sub Training, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, assumed consent, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: For Roman, it's easier to talk to Dean in person than over the phone, but finding the words to say is still a challenge. Dean always wants more than he can have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Roman and Dean in the week before SummerSlam. There is a lot of porn, but also a lot of feelings.

Roman shoulders his duffel bag as he heads up to the sixth floor of yet another hotel in yet another city. This one is more important, should feel more special and it's a little surreal to knock on the door of Dean's room and know that he'll be there.

The knock on the door makes Dean jump a little but it doesn't stop him from running to it and flinging it open. He has his arms wrapped around Roman before he knows what else to do. "Oh God you're actually here. You feel so good. Fuck..." Dean mumbles into Roman's neck. 

Roman's arms go around Dean automatically and he continues to hold him as they stumble through getting the door closed behind them. He pulls Dean up against him, almost off the floor. "God, I missed you." He murmurs against Dean's neck and hair between soft kisses.

Dean moans into the kiss and makes it deeper as he pushes Roman's bag off his shoulder and does his best to try and rip Roman's tee shirt off. "Fuck, it's like I haven't been able to breath since I last saw you.” Dean gasps out against Roman's lips.

Roman laughs into the kiss, a low rumble between them as he drops his bag and does pick Dean up, carrying him toward the bed. However much he's been able to see of Dean's body the past couple of weeks has not been nearly enough. "We're supposed to be talking." He murmurs against Dean's lips, "About things." The weak protest doesn't stop him from pressing Dean down into the bed and proceeding to suck an even darker hickey into his neck to cover one of the fading ones AJ left behind.

Dean arches into the bites and kisses. His legs fall open wide so Roman can grind there and cover his body completely. "Talking is less fun. We can talk later. I haven't touched you in weeks." Dean moans and his hand run over Roman's bare chest and arms reverently. 

Roman grins, "Sounds fair." It's still a long while before he can stop kissing the Dean and think about anything more. He reaches over to the nightstand where Dean tends to stash lube and pulls it out, only to groan when he realizes they're both still more than half clothed. "Up. Strip." He snaps in a firm command, pulling back himself to unbutton his pants, further annoyed when his boots won't slip off either.

Dean obeys immediately and strips carefully for Roman; folding every piece of clothing and setting them aside until he's bare. He's already halfway to his sub space and he doesn't want to stop falling into it. Roman will know what he wants. He will be able to give it to him in a way no one else can. Dean was trained to be Roman's.

Roman watches Dean and feels calm and certainty settle into him. Dean so clearly needs to submit that it puts Roman firmly into the headspace to do just that for him. "Now me." He says when Dean is naked, gesturing to his boots and unfastened pants, knowing Dean will enjoy doing it for him as much as he'd enjoy watching it.

Dean nods and slowly slides down to his knees. He carefully removes Roman's boots and sets them aside with his own clothing before removing Roman's socks. The jeans are harder but Dean slowly pulls them off Roman's muscular legs and folds them with the utmost care. His cheeks falls to Roman's tattoo thigh and nuzzles the warm flesh there affectionately.

Roman groans softly, eyes dark as his fingers slide into Dean's hair, stroking gently. "So good for me, pet. I missed seeing you like this." He uses two fingers on Dean's jaw to tip his face up so Roman can lean over to kiss him. "You remember where you belong now?" He asks softly, some part of him knowing it's unfair to ask, but the possessive knot in the pit of his stomach needing to hear it.

Dean purrs and nods for Roman before he leans in to nuzzle at his master's fabric trapped cock. He knows we will need to ask for permission to bare more skin and he waits patiently even if he feels very very impatient. "Please sir, may I have your cock in my mouth?" He asks and does his best not to seem desperate.

"Yes, pet, you may." Roman purrs, standing up to let Dean pull down his underwear and then sitting back down, knees spread to give Dean access. "Go on, beautiful." He says, fingers stroking across Dean's cheek and over his scruff of beard. "I've been thinking of this for days."

Dean takes a deep breath to push back his eagerness which will make him sloppy. He wraps one hand around the base of Roman's cock and strokes it a little while his mouth falls open. He licks around the the head with the flat of his tongue and just the taste of Roman's precum is intoxicating.

Roman's heart nearly stops as he watches Dean take control of himself. His focus narrowing down to one single task, in a way that only happens here and in the ring. "That's it baby, show me how much you love that cock." He continues to stroke Dean's cheek and up to his hair, making sure that he himself is breathing deep and even, shuddering a little at the intensity of Dean's attention, but not wanting to get overwhelmed just yet. "Fuck, I missed you."

Dean's eyes flutter shut before he takes Roman fully into his mouth. He supposes it would be strange for someone to see him this quiet but he doesn't need to talk to be good for Roman. He bobs his head evenly and at a steady pace to prolong their pleasure. He looks up at Roman reverently to watch his master's pleasure. It's like he could survive on just that look.

"Yes, so good for me, pet." Roman let's his hips shift forward, pressing past Dean's gag reflex to fuck into his throat for a few perfect thrusts before he makes himself stop, pulling Dean away just to see the deliciously swollen line of his lips. "Wish I could keep you like this all the time." He says approvingly, "So perfect for me." He tugs Dean up to sit on his lap so he can kiss him again. "I'm gonna fuck you tonight, pet. It's been too long. For both of us."

Dean whines and gasps for air when he's pulled away from Roman's cock, but moves where Roman takes him and kisses back hungrily. "Miss you inside me. The plug isn't the same." Dean admits between his own stolen kisses. "I wish we could be like this all the time." 

"Better get you ready then," Roman purrs, reaching easily into the side table where Dean always keeps his lube and slicking two fingers, just teasing at first as he continues to kiss Dean breathless.

Dean grinds down against Roman's fingers eagerly as he kisses back. "I should have pre-slicked myself. But I thought we would talk too." Dean admits and he bites at Roman's lower lip. "Don't tease me Sir. Please don't tease me."

"I'll do what I like, pet." Roman says darkly, though he doesn't intend to wait long anyway. He modulates his tone to continue as though this is a perfectly normal conversation, "We can talk now. What should we talk about, pet?" He presses his first finger into Dean, all the way in one smooth motion. "Tell me what you were doing while you waited for me."

Dean flushes a little and does his best to hide his face from Roman as he speaks. "I didn't know what to do. I just sat here. I couldn’t...." Dean's breath stutters as Roman finger fucks him. "I couldn't do anything I just waited for you to come and make me.... do something."

Roman frowns a little, second finger sliding easily into Dean. "I'm pleased you were so patient for me, pet." Roman says softly, twisting his fingers against Dean's prostate. "Even though you have permission always to take care of yourself. You missed me that much?" He slides in a third slick finger as he asks, not sure how much longer he'll be getting coherent responses.

"Gehhh..." Dean cries out and tries to put words together. "I've felt like a ghost since you were taken away from me." Dean rocks his hips and grips at Roman's arms hard And frantic. "Don't make me wait anymore, please."

Roman chuckles at Dean's eagerness sliding his fingers out and scooting them both back toward the center of the bed. He guides Dean's hips into position and adds more lube to himself. "All done waiting, pet. Take what you want. Permission to speak, permission to cum, you have all of it. I just want to see you."

Dean looks up at Roman and could almost cry from how good that first push from Roman's cock inside him is. There only a little burn but it just makes the feeling of fullness better. "Fuck... oh god, you're so big. Roman.... "

His name sounds so good in Dean's half-broken voice that Roman almost misses the slip. He tightens his grip on Dean's hips as he's fully seated and doesn't let him move. "Are you grateful for my cock inside you, pet?" He prompts, giving Dean the chance to correct himself.

Dean shutters and arches his back desperately, "Oh god, yes please move... please I need it. Rooo Sir... I meant Sir. I'm so Sorry." Dean catches himself and he can't bear the thought of losing how good it feels to be filled up by Roman.

Roman's lips curve into a smile, and he leans in to nip sharply at Dean's throat, rocking his hips up into the smaller man. "Better." He says simply, releasing Dean's hips and giving his ass a sharp slap instead. "Ride me then, pet. You're so beautiful like this." His voice is a low rumble against Dean's neck and jaw as his hips rock up into the tight heat of Dean's body again.

Dean gasps at the slap but the warmth of it is motivation to start rocking his hips and riding Roman's thick cock at a steady but rushed pace. "Fuck.... thank you for giving me your cock sir!" Dean shouts out as he tries to make each thrust harder.

Roman moans and resumes his grip on Dean's hips to help him move. "God, you love that cock so much." He growls. As good as it feels though, it's not fast or hard enough for either of them. Roman shifts, still fully seated inside Dean, to get on top of the smaller man, Dean's legs splayed out to the sides as Roman pins his hands against the mattress with one hand, balancing himself before he starts to thrust into him with more force. "Such a good little slut for me. My pet, so beautiful."

Dean groans as the angle of Roman's cock gets deeper and hits his prostate directly. "Oh fuck! Thank you for your cock Sir. Oh Fuck!!!" Dean gasps out. He does his best to raise his hips with Roman's thrusts but Roman is dominating his body so thoroughly that he can barely move while his body is used.

Dean's passion and pleas make Roman smile again. His hair drapes down around them in dark waves. "Can you cum for me like this, pet?" He growls against Dean's lips, his free hand resting across Dean's throat like a collar, pressure still light for now. "Wanna feel you milk my cock when you cum." He's slipping out of character just a little as he pounds into Dean, his own pleasure starting to overwhelm his control.

Dean bites his lower lip hard enough it starts to bleed to hold back his cries as his body pulses with pleasure. "Yes Sir." He hisses out. "Please Sir. May I cum for the pleasure of the house?" He begs as Roman's hand on his throat tighten and the sensation of being owned falls over him as he tumbles towards the edge.

Roman already granted permission, but he does so again in the low voice he reserves for commands. "Yes, pet. Cum for me. Show me how much you enjoy this." His pace doesn't falter as his grip tightens a little on Dean's throat and wrists. He's nearly at the edge himself and the shuddering and shaking of Dean's body around his thrusts will pull him over for sure. He leans down to lick the blood from Dean’s lip, almost a kiss between breathless pants.

Dean cries out but it's muffled and choked off by Roman's hand at his throat. His cock twitches as he cums untouched and his whole body tightens around Roman's cock. "Thank you sir. Oh fuck!" He gasps out as he is racked with aftershocks.

Roman comes in the same moment Dean does, His own deep shuddering moan half-muffling Dean's cries." He remembers in a moment to remove his hand from Dean's throat, kissing the bruised flesh in a gentle apology. "God, Dean... you're so fucking perfect." He collapses a little, releasing Dean's wrists to brace himself so he doesn't crush his lover.

Dean ends up pulling Roman fully on top of him anyways once he's recovered a little. He hasn't been that deep in sub-space in a while. "You're perfect. I just have the right wobbliness to sit next to you in the puzzle of life." Dean rambles between slow lazy kisses.

Roman laughs weakly, settling into a more comfortable position as Dean uses him as a human blanket. "I missed you, too much. We have to find a way to do something about this." He nuzzles into Dean's chest, words muffled. "At least we have a day."

"God, a day... that seems like forever for us recently." Dean mumbles. "I assume you're going to spend the next twenty-four hours trying to get me pregnant?" He both teases and asks hopefully because he would be pretty ok with trying to give Roman another baby even though it’s impossible but it would be lots of cum in his ass. And he's kind of into that.

Roman actually laughs, loud and surprised. "Well, yeah, that was more or less my plan.” He’s in a whimsical mood and his tone turns more teasing, “Remind me how they said all of that worked in school... I think if we hold hands and kiss a lot?" He teases, leaning in for a kiss to demonstrate.

After a long, leisurely series of kisses, Roman props himself up against to study Dean, as if he could read his mind or his body language to be sure that he's ok. "It doesn't all have to be like that was," he adds softly, "But I'll do whatever you need to be ok again."

Dean nods and kisses back happily. "No worries big man. I'm up for some regular love making every now and again but it's been awkward not to have pieces of the house in that too. They just come out because of the training." Dean explains with a shrug and a small smirk.

"I know," Roman hums, "You're so good." His fingers trace the line of Dean's collar bones thoughtfully. "I’m sorry I can’t collar you. I know how important they said it is... but with our jobs…" He falls silent, pressing another soft kiss to the bruised skin.

"I could...." Dean doesn't say the word ‘quit’ because this is all he's ever done and he knows he would be miserable but maybe it would be worth it to be with Roman and his daughter. Roman wouldn't want to quit either. This is his family. "Someday..." he adds after a long pause.

Roman hears the unsaid words, and he still doesn't know how to respond to that. "Do you want one?" He asks instead, "For times like this? Or when we're apart? To remind you?" There's so much time left in both their careers, easily over a decade if they stay as active as Jericho or Styles have. The idea of giving that up is a bit terrifying.

Dean bites his lower lip. He still tastes the copper from where he bit it earlier. "Maybe.... I don't know. I don't want it if it's not going to be real for both of us. I guess recently I’ve just felt... like my faith in us is shaken. It's hard to be away from you so much." Dean does his best to explain.

"I know, babe, I know." Roman says softly, rolling half on top of Dean to kiss him deeply. "Just believe in me. I know something has to change. I'll talk to-" Roman stops himself before he says 'talk to Stephanie' because her hatred of him may be exaggerated for tv, but not by much. "I'll figure something out." He says lamely, knowing it's not the declaration that Dean needs, but determined to find a way to fix this. He settles back down beside his lover and tries to get some rest while he can.

**Author's Note:**

> There is actually some deeply under-negotiated kink here, and implied consent to all sorts of things. Also, Roman had Dean trained as a sub, but doesn't feel it's necessary to complete training himself or collar Dean properly.
> 
> Characters, not actors. WWE owns everything but the porn, and I'd pay them for that if I could.


End file.
